Henry's Little Secret
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty This fan fiction is a sisterfic of Betty’s Little Secret. The two fics are independent but were written with the suggestion of writing a story about Betty wearing pleather in the first episode.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes :**__ This fan fiction is a sister-fic of Betty's Little Secret. The two fics are independent but were written with the suggestion of writing a story about Betty wearing pleather in the first episode. My fic, Henry's Little Secret, is from Henry's point of view and has him finding the pics. The other fic, Betty's Little Secret is from her point of view and her trying to keep the pics from Henry. _

_As usual my thanks to all of my muses at the IC Henry Betty chat room where we talk HB every night….and where I am inspired to write something every day. _

_**Story Assumptions**__ I guess this would be considered AU-alternate universe - it starts right before 'Fake Plastic Snow' and in this story there is NO CHARLIE, she never shows up and does not exist. Also, the downfall of the Walter and Betty relationship is moved up. Enjoy and please review._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter One**

Henry was sitting at his desk reviewing the November expense statements for the last time before filing them. He had to give it to the mode executive team and especially the Chief Financial Officer; they had extra checks and balances in place for every expense. Some people might think it was too much but he was actually impressed by it.

He finished his review and logged the results into the designated file. He checked his email and then looked at the clock. Noon. His first instinct was to call Betty to have lunch but then he remembered that the last time they had gone to lunch it hadn't turned out great. And, as much as he wanted to go to lunch with her, the fact was, she had a boyfriend. There wasn't much he could do about that. So he moved his chair back from his desk and headed downstairs to the cafeteria.

He got a sandwich, some chips, a cookie and a soda and headed for a table in the back where he could relax and steer clear of the usual lunchroom chaos. He liked to people watch while he was eating too and today seemed to be a good day for that.

He was about halfway through eating, getting ready to start on his cookie, when he saw her walk in. It was amazing how with all of these so-called beautiful people in the room, she was the one that lit it up making his insides go to mush. He watched her walk through the lunch line and try to balance her tray and whatever papers she had in her hand while she paid. He couldn't help but smile. She was just so radiant. Like him, she retreated to a back corner of the lunchroom to eat and read whatever paperwork she had brought with her. She hadn't seen him, which allowed him to continue to focus his attention on her while he finished his lunch.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and intently read through her papers. She looked up briefly and her serious contemplation of the work she was reading vanished as her face broke into a huge smile. Henry looked in the direction of her gaze and saw her boyfriend, Walter, in the entry way to the cafeteria. Walter saw her and walked toward her. Once he got to the table, he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. Betty smiled at him and he sat down with her. Henry watched as they entered into friendly conversation. Soon he was done with his own lunch and looked at his watch. One. He wanted to stay and watch them, well, watch her, but he had to get back to his desk. So he gathered up his trash and left the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, he was sitting at his desk when a new email from his boss popped on the screen. He had a new audit he wanted Henry to work on, a review of the first two issues Daniel had been in charge of and the expenses associated with each. He was to review, not only the paperwork, but also the photo shoot information as well as the magazine itself to make sure every expense matched up. His boss told him he would have the documentation needed delivered to him later that afternoon and he had until next week to get the two issues reviewed. It was Tuesday now and Henry thought the job could easily be accomplished in the time allowed.

It was nearly four-thirty which one of the file room clerks came in with a rolling cart carrying two large file boxes. One for each issue, he imagined. He signed for the boxes and took them off the cart. The file clerk left and Henry looked at the two boxes. The one marked for the 2nd issue, he picked up and locked in a secure file cabinet that was assigned to him. The one for the 1st issue, he sat up on his desk and opened. He peered inside and pulled out the copy of the final issue itself and then started looking through the folders. He looked at his watch and realized it was almost five so he picked several of the folders out of the box; receipts, outsourcing, Fabia Cosmetics business plan, photo shoot/not used and photo shoot/used. He figured he would take these home and get a start tonight.

After removing the files, he took the box with the remaining contents and moved it to the secure file cabinet. He came back to his desk and put the files in his briefcase along with a fresh pad of paper and some empty folders for his audit notes. He checked his email one last time and headed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Henry had stayed in and ordered Chinese food. He sat on the couch flipping through news channels while he ate from the carton. After finding nothing worth watching, he turned off the TV and sat in silence finishing his dinner. He put the leftovers in the refrigerator and grabbed his briefcase and put it on his desk in the back of the room by the windows. It was starting to get dark so he turned on his desk lamp and opened the briefcase.

He had decided that a couple of hours of pre-work tonight would help kick off his day tomorrow and hopefully he could get the 1st issue audited by Friday. He pulled the files out and piled them on his desk laying his notepad to the side for notes. He started with the business plan folder. It looked like there were two plans for this campaign, which immediately caused him to raise a brow in concern. He assumed this was why there were two photo folders, one not used and one used. He read through the campaign that was marked as REVISED and made a few notes on his paper and then he grabbed the folder of photos marked NOT USED. He opened the folder and nearly fell from his chair. He quickly closed it again and re-adjusted his glasses. Surely he was seeing things. He slowly opened the folder again and there in the middle of the photo before him was Betty.

This time instead of closing the folder, he quickly took his notepad and laid it across the picture. Again, he adjusted his glasses and with a sigh he slowly moved the notepad up the picture. In sight first, was a pair of long silver boots with a cuff at the top. The heels were high and knowing whose legs were in them made his mouth go dry. He licked his lips and continued to slide the notepad up the picture. He was so used to seeing Betty in layers of clothing that the reveal of skin above her waistline again made him catch his breath. When he had revealed the picture to the neckline, he stopped, unwilling to reveal the face that went with the body exposed before him. The red and black faux leather outfit concealed nothing and whatever he had imagined lied beneath those layers, he was not prepared for the effect her exposed skin would have on him.

Henry stood from his desk abruptly and paced across the living room. He walked over to the desk and pulled the notepad away from the picture revealing her face. Obviously, the clothes were not made to be worn by her and didn't fit the way they would have on the model they were intended for but it didn't take away from the effect that they would have on anyone that looked at her they way he did. Still standing, he quickly flipped through the remaining pictures and then put them back in the folder and closed it.

What had made her pose in these pictures and who else had seen them ? Suddenly Henry felt very protective over them and even jealous of the photographer that had taken them and everyone in the room when they were shot. He wanted to talk to Mr. Meade about this tomorrow. His plan to work on the rest of the audit tonight was ruined.

Henry picked up the files and put them back in his briefcase and headed for the shower, a cold one, and then bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes :**__ This fan fiction is a sister-fic of Betty's Little Secret. The two fics are independent but were written with the suggestion of writing a story about Betty wearing pleather in the first episode. My fic, Henry's Little Secret, is from Henry's point of view and has him finding the pics. The other fic, Betty's Little Secret is from her point of view and her trying to keep the pics from Henry. _

_As usual my thanks to all of my muses at the IC Henry Betty chat room where we talk HB every night….and where I am inspired to write something every day. _

_**Story Assumptions**__ I guess this would be considered AU-alternate universe - it starts right before 'Fake Plastic Snow' and in this story there is NO CHARLIE, she never shows up and does not exist. Also, the downfall of the Walter and Betty relationship is moved up. Enjoy and please review._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 2**

Henry tossed and turned all night, unable to get the images of Betty from his mind. He went into the office the next day, tired. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. As soon as his email popped up, he saw a message from his boss entitled, Holiday Party. He opened it and saw that there was a tight budget in place for the MODE party and he was to oversee it. After reading through the rest of the message, he finally got to the part about who was coordinating the party and his heart skipped a beat, Betty Suarez.

He adjusted his glasses and pushed his chair back from his desk. He might as well go see her and get this over with and maybe talk to Mr. Meade about the pictures. He headed upstairs to the MODE floor and when he arrived, he walked down the hall to her office. Visions of the pictures were still running through his head and he was barely paying attention. As he turned the corner, he collided with someone carrying a huge bag of plastic snow.

As the cloud of snow cleared, the subject of his thoughts was standing in front of him.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I……..it's you."

"Henry. Hi."

"You got a little……ummm…..right here….."

He started to remove some of the snow from her hair and then thought about what he was doing and pulled back.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, that, that was very unprofessional. Um, let me help you clean this up."

"Oh no, don't worry about it…..."

And then they bumped heads.

"Ow. "

He stood up looking at her.

"Actually, Betty, you're just the girl I've been looking for."

"Oh, no, um, I'm sure that there are other girls."

"It's about the party. I'm supposed to oversee the budget, so, I guess I'll be on top of you for the next couple of days…..party-wise."

"Oh, right."

"Alright."

"Okay."

Great. Now when he looked at her, all he could do was visualize what he now knew was under those layers and apparently he had lost his ability to speak like an adult or act like one.

He walked down the hall in search of Mr. Meade. As he approached his office, he passed Betty's desk, glad that she was dealing with the fake snow mess and looked inside. Mr. Meade was sitting at his desk reading some papers, so Henry gave the doorframe a light tap. Daniel looked up and smiled.

"Henry, come in."

"Do you have a few minutes ?"

"Of course."

"Do you mind if I close the door ?"

"Not at all."

Henry closed the door behind him and walked over to Daniel's desk taking a seat in front of him.

"What's the problem, Henry ? Something with an expense report ?"

Henry smiled.

"No, sir. Actually, I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this but you are the only person that I think I can talk to about it."

Daniel looked at him confused.

"Okay, what is it ?"

"Well, Mr. Meade….."

"Please, call me Daniel."

Henry nodded.

"Daniel……I am in the process of auditing the expenses on the first two issues of MODE that you were in charge of and I ran across something I wanted to discuss with you."

Daniel was concerned. He knew his dad was keeping an eye on him and although he thought he had taken great care in making sure everything was in line with expenses, he knew Henry was thorough.

"Is there an unexplainable expense ?"

Henry wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"No, it's not an expense. Look, I am reviewing EVERYTHING and I was looking at some pictures from the issue that were not used. Specifically, pictures of Betty."

Daniel's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, were those in the box for the issue ?"

"Yes, yes they were. Now, I have no doubt there was a reason they were taken and while I think Betty is…..well,…..beautiful in every way, I don't think she would be happy knowing they were in the corporate filing system where pretty much anyone could access them."

Daniel stood from his desk. He hadn't even thought about that possibility.

"No, Henry, you're right. I can't believe they were in there. It's my fault."

He looked up at Henry and Henry replied.

"What do you mean ?"

Daniel explained to Henry about his father hiring Betty and how Daniel had treated her during the first issues production and how he had got Betty to pose for the pictures in an attempt to get her to quit. Henry was appalled but Daniel did seem to be very remorseful of his actions.

"Did you look at the second business plan yet ?"

"No, to be honest the pictures on the first one threw me for a loop so I stopped looking."

"Well, the second plan was hers and it was brilliant. She gave me the credit with my father but it was all her. You're in for a treat when you get to it."

Henry felt proud of her.

"So, what can we do about the pictures ?"

"You have them ?"

Henry nodded.

"Yes, and the negatives."

"You have my permission to destroy the pictures and negatives with Betty in them. They were just test shots so it shouldn't matter if they are in the file or not. If you have to report them missing in your audit, I will take the heat."

"Thank you, Mr. Meade."

"Daniel, please. Henry, is there something going on with you and Betty."

Henry smiled. He wished.

"No, sir. We're just friends. She has a boyfriend."

"Yes, yes, I know. I just thought…..nevermind. Thank you again, Henry for bringing this to my attention and good luck with the audit."

Henry stood from the chair, said his goodbyes and walked out. As he left Daniel's office, he saw Betty at her desk on the phone. He avoided eye contact with her and headed down the hall back to the elevator and his office.

He saw Betty a few more times that day and the next before the party, even having a conversation with her about snow globes and Rudolph but each time they were both awkward and nervous around each other. He couldn't get the image of her from the pictures out of his mind. The more he was around her the more he wanted to be around her.

He didn't have a chance to get back to the audit until the weekend. Work had been busy and he had been trying to keep an eye on the holiday party budget. Well, he wanted to keep an eye on Betty, really. It was Saturday morning and he had just finished reading the paper and having coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Hi, Henry, it's Betty."_

His heart stopped.

"Betty, hi. I didn't think I was going to hear from you. I'm really sorry about that kiss thing with the model at the party, I didn't initiate that."

"I know. That model had been hitting on everyone all night. And, well, Hilda didn't give me your message last night, I found it in the trash this morning."

"The trash ? I don't understand."

"Walter was here when you called last night and she was just doing what she thought was right. She isn't really comfortable with change."

He didn't know what to say to that and she continued.

"Listen, the note said something about me coming over to watch Rudolph tonight. Are you still free ?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"_What time ?"_

"Why don't you come over around six and we can order something in to eat."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then and sorry about last night, Hilda meant well."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you got the message."

"Me too."

Henry hung up the phone with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Notes :**__ This fan fiction is a sister-fic of Betty's Little Secret. The two fics are independent but were written with the suggestion of writing a story about Betty wearing pleather in the first episode. My fic, Henry's Little Secret, is from Henry's point of view and has him finding the pics. The other fic, Betty's Little Secret is from her point of view and her trying to keep the pics from Henry. _

_As usual my thanks to all of my muses at the IC Henry Betty chat room where we talk HB every night….and where I am inspired to write something every day. _

_**Story Assumptions**__ I guess this would be considered AU-alternate universe - it starts right before 'Fake Plastic Snow' and in this story there is NO CHARLIE, she never shows up and does not exist. Also, the downfall of the Walter and Betty relationship is moved up. Enjoy and please review._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 3**

Henry spent the rest of the day Saturday working on the audit. Daniel was right, the second business plan that Betty had done was brilliant. He couldn't find anything out of place in the expenses for issue number one and he made notes accordingly. He still hadn't destroyed the pictures yet. He pulled them from the folder and looked at them. He felt like a voyeur with some secret insight into another life of Betty Suarez. He needed to get rid of the pictures before Betty got there. It was cold enough outside to light a fire in the fireplace, so he did.

He stood there with the pictures in hand and tossed each one into the fireplace. He watched as the pictures burned. The last one in his hand was his favorite. It was a head shot mainly, her lips were red and eyes sparkled in what he now knew was probably anger and frustration at her boss. He could see the zipper on the top at her throat and the opening that revealed the creamy white skin of her exposed flesh. As he sat back in oversized leather chair in front of the fire looking at this last picture he leaned his head back and his mind began to wander.

"_Henry."_

_He looked up and saw Betty standing in front if him.  
_

"_Betty."_

_She was wearing a long black overcoat that went to the floor. He blinked his eyes as he saw the tips of silver boots peeking from underneath. He looked back up at her face and she smiled._

"_Hi."_

"_Ummm, hi. What are you doing here ?"_

_She frowned, almost pouted, so unlike her._

"_I can leave if you want."_

"_No ! Stay."_

_He watched her undo the belt at her waist and slowly open the coat revealing the faux leather outfit that had been haunting his dreams all week. All he could do was stare. She held the coat out to him._

"_Take my coat ?"_

_He jumped from the chair and grabbed the coat from her quickly taking it to the hall closet. When he turned around, she was gone. He looked around the room but she was not there. Damn. He knew this was just a dream. He had woken up._

"_Henry."_

_He spun around and saw her standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He smiled. If this was a dream, he was going to take full advantage of it. He walked toward her. As he approached she backed into the room and he kept walking until she had backed into the wall on the far side of the room. He walked right up to her and put his hands on either side of her head pressing his body into hers. His lips went to her neck and he started kissing her which elicited a deep moan from her throat. He smiled into her neck and continued his assault until he was making his way to the exposed skin of her chest. She moved her fingers to his hair, as he tasted every inch that he could get his mouth on._

"Henry…..Henry……"

Henry awoke to a knock at the door.

"Henry…..are you in there ?"

He sat up in the chair and looked down at the picture in his hand.

"Crap."

"Henry ?"

He scrambled up from the chair and looked at his watch, six o'clock.

"Just a minute. I'll be right there."

He tossed the negatives into the fire and then looked at the picture in his hand. He ran to his bedroom and stuck the picture upside-down into his nightstand drawer next to his bed. He came back into the living room and called out to her.

"Betty, one more minute. I'll be right there."

He gathered up the papers on his desk and stuck them into the folders and straightened everything back up. Finally he walked to the door and opened it with a smile.

She smiled at him.

"Hi. I am so sorry. I fell asleep in front of the fire and …. nevermind. Anyway, I am sorry. Come in."

He backed up and motioned for her to enter the apartment. She came in slowly, looking around. His apartment was nice, very simple and clean. He had a leather sofa and chair around the fireplace and a large TV in one corner. The floorplan was open so she could also see the kitchen area, a dining table and makeshift office area near the windows. There were two doors on the other end of the room she assumed for a bathroom and his bedroom.

"This is nice."

"Thank you. Can I take your coat ?"

For a minute, his mind drifted back to his dream but he quickly shook that from his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Yes, please."

She was wearing her usual layers, but tonight she was wearing some casual knit pants with her sweater and some snow boots. She smoothed her sweater down and straightened her hair. He took her coat and scarf and hung it in the closet. He watched as she took off her boots revealing a brightly colored pair or fluffy socks. He came back and she smiled weakly.

"So, come on in, sit down."

They walked to the living area and Betty sat on the sofa. Henry sat across from her in the chair. He looked quickly at the fireplace to make sure everything had burned. It had.

They looked at each other and he smiled, she looked down at her hands.

"Listen…..", they both said at once and then laughed.

Henry looked her.

"You go ahead."

"I just wanted to apologize again for Hilda. She thinks she is looking out for my best interest and she sometimes forgets I can make decisions on my own and that I know what it best for me. I would have called you last night if I had be given your message."

"It's okay really. It's nice to have someone looking out for you."

"Most of the time it is."

Henry looked at her. It seemed she had more to say.

"Well, the movie starts in a bit, why don't we order something for dinner."

"Okay."

Henry got his stack of take-out menus and soon they decided on pizza. Henry got the phone from his room and when he came back out, Betty was standing at his desk.

She looked up when he came in the room.

"Is this something for work ?"

"Yeah, I am auditing the first two issues of MODE when Daniel took over."

Betty was flipping through the unused photos from the initial campaign with a frown on her face so he continued.

"I saw your revised business plan for that issue, it was brilliant."

"Thanks. It almost didn't happen. I quit the day these pictures were taken."

Henry knew all of this but let her continue.

"Daniel wasn't very happy about having me for his assistant and he did everything to get me to quit. He finally succeeded this day. He had me stand in for one of the models wearing some skimpy too-small for me faux leather outfit. It was humiliating. I think it was black and yellow or something. I finally walked out."

"Black and red."

Henry regretted the words the minute they were out. She jerked her head toward him.

"What did you say ?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. The pizza is ordered, do you want something to drink ?"

He started to walk toward the living room but she turned to face him and held his arm keeping him in place.

"You said black and red, and you were right, the outfit was black and red. How did you know…..oh my God. Did you see those pictures ?"

Her face went as red as the outfit he so vividly remembered.

"Betty……"

She turned and walked back to the living room. He followed her trying to explain.

"Betty……they were in with the files for the issue. I destroyed them and the negatives."

She was putting her boots back on and heading for the closet when he took her by the arm and turned her to face him. She was crying and she was angry.

"They were so hideous you had to burn them, great."

She pulled from his grip and opened the closet door retrieving her coat and scarf. She hastily put them on backing away from Henry as he tried to help her.

"Betty, no, you looked beautiful, your eyes, your lips, your…….Betty, everything about you……is beautiful. I just thought you wouldn't want them in the files. Daniel told me what happened, he told me to destroy them. Betty, please……"

She twirled around and stared at him.

"I thought you were different. I thought you……I broke up with Walter last night. I don't love him anymore and I decided I needed to move on with my life, move on with new people, maybe even…..you. But, you are like everyone else, only looking at the outside. Goodnight Henry, enjoy the pizza and the movie."

She turned and headed out the door before he could even respond, slamming it behind her.

He stood in silence staring at the door.

What had just happened here ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Notes :**__ This fan fiction is a sister-fic of Betty's Little Secret. The two fics are independent but were written with the suggestion of writing a story about Betty wearing pleather in the first episode. My fic, Henry's Little Secret, is from Henry's point of view and has him finding the pics. The other fic, Betty's Little Secret is from her point of view and her trying to keep the pics from Henry. _

_As usual my thanks to all of my muses at the IC Henry Betty chat room where we talk HB every night….and where I am inspired to write something every day. _

_**Story Assumptions**__ I guess this would be considered AU-alternate universe - it starts right before 'Fake Plastic Snow' and in this story there is NO CHARLIE, she never shows up and does not exist. Also, the downfall of the Walter and Betty relationship is moved up. Enjoy and please review._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 4**

Daniel noticed immediately on Monday morning that Betty was in a mood. She had been slamming around her desk all morning. He had tried to talk to her once but she had nearly bit his head off so he had just retreated back to his office. He wanted to talk to Henry today to make sure he had destroyed those pictures. He picked up his phone and called Betty.

She answered curtly.

_"Yes."_

"Betty, can you call down to accounting and have Henry Grubstick come up to my office, I need to talk to him ?"

_"About what ?"_

"Excuse me ?"

_"What do you need to talk to him about ?"_

"Well, not that it is any of your concern but he brought something to my attention last week on an audit his was doing and I asked him to take care of something for me and I need to follow up."

She hung up the phone without commenting and the next thing he knew she was in his office closing the door behind her. She marched up to his desk and he backed his chair up.

"Betty."

"Daniel, I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth."

"Okay."

He was kind of intimidated by her at the moment.

"What did you ask Henry to take care of for you and be specific ?"

He might as well tell her.

"Betty, Henry is auditing the first two issues of MODE under my leadership and he came across the initial Fabia campaign and the test pictures we took of…..well, you. He was concerned that they were in the company files and that you would not want them there. I told him to destroy them and the negatives. He was very protective of you, in fact, I even asked him if there was anything going on with you two."

"What did he say ?"

"He said you had a boyfriend. But, I had a feeling he wished you didn't."

She sighed and buried her hands in her face.

"Betty, what's wrong ?"

"I blew it. How could I have not believed him ? I'm such an idiot."

"Betty……"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Nevermind….thanks for telling me the truth. I'll go call him to come up."

She left Daniel shaking his head. She walked back to her desk and sat down, dialing Henry's number.

"Accounting, Henry."

"Henry, this is Betty. Daniel would like to see you in his office as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll be right up."

He hung up the phone and headed up to the MODE floor. Once again, Betty was on the phone when he came up but she looked at him and motioned for him to go into Daniel's office.

Daniel looked up when he entered and then stood up from his desk. He didn't know what was going on between his assistant and Henry but Henry looked to be in about as good of a mood today as Betty.

"Henry, thanks for coming up."

He walked over and closed the door as Henry sat down.

"What can I do for you Mr…, Daniel ?"

"I just wanted to make sure you destroyed the pictures and the negatives we talked about the other day."

"I did, I burned them in my fireplace the other night."

"Good. Listen, is everything okay with you and Betty ?"

Henry looked down at his hands.

"No, not really. We had a little misunderstanding the other night. She found out I had seen the pictures and she thinks I destroyed them because they were hideous, her word. Why can't she see how beautiful she is and that I would never have destroyed them for that reason ?"

Daniel smiled. Henry was right, there was a beauty in Betty that most people failed to see. He was glad he had seen it and Henry was right, it was those pictures that made him see it too.

"Well, she talked to me about it today, maybe I helped. She seemed pleased that I had asked you to destroy the pictures."

Henry looked up hopefully and smiled.

"I hope so, she broke up with her boyfriend. I thought……well, I guess we'll see what happens."

Daniel felt sorry for the guy but he thought everything might work out.

"Thanks again Henry for taking care of that for me and for bringing it to my attention, I am grateful."

Henry smiled weakly.

"No problem."

He got up and left the office. Betty was not at her desk when he came out and he went back to his office to finish out the day.

The rest of the week was the same. He finished the audit on both issues and everything had seemed in order. He found a couple of things that could have been handled more efficiently and made note of those but overall both issues had been well managed.

He got home around five-thirty, tossed his briefcase on his desk, took off his shoes and sweater and unbuttoned the first few button of his dress shirt before plopping down in his living room chair.

There was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it not expecting what greeted him on the other side. It was Betty, smiling at him with a pizza in one hand and a DVD in the other.

"Hi, I thought we could try this again. I was wrong to get so mad at you the other day. It just brought up memories of that whole thing and I reacted badly. What happened wasn't your fault, it was Daniel's and he and I have dealt with it. Is your offer to watch Rudolph still open ?"

He couldn't believe she was standing there. He took the pizza box from her and smiled.

"Of course, yes."

She followed him in. They made plates of pizza and settled into the sofa in the living room and Henry popped in the Rudolph DVD she had brought and they watched and ate pizza, laughing and talking at their favorite parts.

When they were done, he cleared their plates and came back to the living room and sat down next to her. He pushed a strand of hair back from her face.

"So, if you broke up with Walter, is this our first date ?"

She smiled.

"I guess it is."

He looked at her sweetly.

"So, um, do you….kiss on the first date."

She laughed. He loved that laugh.

"I do."

He leaned in brushing his fingertips across her cheek and she leaned up to meet him and they kissed. A gentle sweet first kiss and then he pulled back.

"I have a secret, I need to tell you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Wait here."

He got up and went to his room and came back a few minutes later with something in his hand.

"I kept this. I'll burn it with the others if you want me to but I wanted to keep it. It was my favorite of the pictures."

Betty took it from him. It was a picture from that day, just a headshot down slightly below her shoulders. She looked back up at him bravely.

"You know……I still have this top."

His eyes grew wide and he swallowed.

"You do ?"

She nodded.

"Maybe I'll have to wear it over here some time."

He smiled a devilish smile and took the picture from her hand and sat it on the coffee table and then moved closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her again this time more aggressively and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After kissing for a few minutes, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Do you have a black overcoat ?"

She looked at him smiling.

"Um, no, why ?"

He grinned.

"Nevermind…."

He leaned back in and continued kissing her.

_- - - - - the end - - - - -_


End file.
